warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashram ThunderClan
I would appreciate it if you didn’t edit this page except for categories. Please leave any errors and stuff alone, as I check on my pages regularly. I don’t touch your pages because of an error, so please respect my pages. Categories are fine. Ashram is a ThunderClan cat who was previously a warrior. Sadly, he was threatened into becoming an elder after a cat found out his true intentions. Becoming a temporary loner, he decided to go back into the Clan as an elder. His true plans does not stop there, as he may seem to have some backups... Based on Theodore Glass from Beyblade Burst. Appearance "Fools. Weaklings. Stupid enough to fall for that." ---- Ashram is a wonder in his litter, but also a one to be cursed in life. He would never be sterile, and he isn't as alluring as he seems to be. Much like Sol, he is a rare tortoiseshell with dark brown, orange, and white coloring. Because of this, some may find it odd that his prefix is Ash, but that's because his father was the namesake. He is large and lean like many other ThunderClan cats, and his tail ends in a white reed-lie ruff. His eyes are cold blue, translucent like ice. Faded back a little, they never really seem to glow and they also have an odd twinkle. Wip by sab Personality “I’d say that seems finer than it should be. Well done!” ---- Ashram at a first impression may seem well-mannered and charming---perhaps that’s why he and Raccoonstar were a great couple! He doesn’t get angry much, and he can be easily be amused at the simplest pleasures in sight. Well-mannered and socializing, he is particularly fond of kits and youngsters despite not being able to have kits of his own. That’s why he and Raccoonstar went with adopting unwanted kits, loners or Clan-born or whatnot. Because he can socialize well means he can put sense into others, and may even change their ways of thinking. He has no qualms in whatever he does to make cats believe this and that, and Ashram isn’t too fazed at whatever they plan to do back at him. Whereas he thinks younger cats are easy to manipulate, he has trouble swaying the minds of older cats. They can’t be tricked too easily, and one wrong move brings Ashram down. Other than that, he takes pride in his own belief: That one must have strength to go above all. He favored Raccoonstar because of her great ambition and pride, and praised her for it. Ashram doesn’t tolerate weakness, either. He would do anything to bring pride to his Clan, as he believes in the warrior code the strongest. He had his own fair-share of mistakes, and won’t commit them ever again. Biography “If Raccoonstar were still here, I would have been a warrior still, instead of rotting in the elder’s den doing nothing.” ---- Ashram started off as one of the many kits in his litter, with him being the most awkward one that came out. Whereas his (name not mentioned) sisters were tortoiseshells and calicos, he came out looking just like them. A rare mistake in his genes simply came out, that’s all. Nevertheless, he was still treated as a valuable kit who was destined to become a warrior. He had a normal apprentice’s life until a battle between WindClan came along. During the battle, he tried his best to keep his Clanmates safe. But sadly, his mother died that day; with him being unable to be brave and strong enough to take down her killer. The cat who murdered his mother was intimidating, and Ashram had feared that cat. The apprentice couldn’t find the strength and swiftness to take down the killer. He failed, and now he couldn’t see the world the same way. He trained day-in and night-out to be braver and stronger. He didn’t want anyone to mock him, nor mess with any other Clanmate he had. While training in private, a cat named Raccoonpaw noticed him training. She didn’t admit that she approved his fury and severe loyalty that made him try all his best. Still, Ashram trained at his best, eager to prove his worth. Wip Gallery NewAshramRef.png|By Dew Angry_Elders.png|Ashdust and Ashram together by Quail Trivia * All of his kits are adopted. Category:Elders Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Evil